Seijun Ai
by sesshomaruluver1
Summary: D. Gray-Man/One Piece crossover with the pairings zorooc, zoroxoc, sanjioc, sanjixoc and there will be a little bit of yullen and a new character as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kohana Kanda

Age: 19

Family: Yu Kanda (brother)

Looks: Short brown hair that stops just below her ears and her bangs cover her right eye, yellow eyes, wears a short black tank top that shows her stomach, a long black skirt with two thigh high slits for easy movement, black thigh high cloth boots and an exorcist coat.

Innocence: A long gold bar that has a syth head on both ends, one facing one way and the other the other way (so one has its point facing the right and the other the left) that is small when it isn't activated and worn on a necklace, but when activated it grows longer (like Lavi's hammer)

Name: Akki Walker

Age: 19

Family: Allen Walker (brother)

Looks: Long waist length brown hair, brown eyes, wears a black tank top, long black skirt with two thigh high slits for easy movement, black knee high boots and an exorcist coat.

Innocence: Bow, when activated can create energy arrows but she has normal arrows when she doesn't have her innocence activated.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kohana's POV*

Me and Akki were in Komui's office waiting for him to wake up to brief us on our new mission.

"God damn it wake the hell up" I said walking over to him and beating him in the head.

"OOOOOWWWWW" Komui said sitting up. "What was that for?" he asked.

"We need you to brief us on our mission, so we can go" Akki replied.

"Oh, right sorry" he said. "Your mission is to protect an Innocence user named Monkey D. Luffy…"

"What kinda of a name is that?" I interrupted.

"I don't know but please don't interrupt, anyway you two are to protect this person you will find him on a ship called the Going Merry" Komui explained.

"What is the ability of this Innocence?" Akki asked.

"We believe the Innocence is a parasite type and the ability is that the user can turn his body to rubber" answered Komui.

"Ha yeah right and Kanda loves Allen" I said disbelievingly.

Komui just shoke his head and handed us each a file containing the specifics of the mission. After packing what we would need we went to the harbour to board a ship that would take us to the Going Merry. Once onboard we saw Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Bookman.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We have a mission to protect a possible new exorcist named Tony Tony Chopper" Allen answered.

"We have to protect same one named Robin, what about you?" Lavi said/asked.

"Have to look after some guy called Monkey D. Luffy" I said.

"Hahahaha he's a monkey hahahaha" Lavi laughed.

"Well you're a rabbit, you've got no room to talk" I said making Lavi stop laughing.

"Let me guess the people you are supposed to look after are on a ship called the Going Merry, right?" Akki asked.

"Yep" answered Allen and Lavi as Kanda did his trade mark "che" and Bookman just nodded his head.

"Why didn't Komui brief us at the same time then? Must not of had his coffee" I said

(Sorry FF can't be bothered to write the whole journey to finding Luffy and the other)

*Luffy's POV*

I was looking threw the telescope trying to find land when a ship caught my eye.

"Hey guys look" I said pointing to the ship that was not to far from us.

"Does anyone recognise the flag?" asked Usopp

"Nope, maybe they're pirates making them our enemies" said Nami

"Well then let's fight them" I said happy for something to do.

"Now wait a minute Luffy" I heard Zoro say but didn't really pay attention as I was already preparing my gum gum rocket to get to the ship.

"Meet you over there guys, GUM GUM ROCKET" I said before propelling myself toward the ship.

*Akki's POV*

I was bored and leaning against the railing of the ship when I saw something coming towards it.

"Hey guys, what the hell is that?" I asked pointing to it.

"I have no idea" answered Lavi just before it crashed onto the deck.

"Holy shit" Kohana said as she fell onto her butt. "What the hell?"

"Ow that hurt" we heard from the centre of the deck, looking we saw a guy wearing a red vest, blue jeans that were rolled up to the knee, sandals and a straw hat who looked about 17.

"Who are you? And how did you get onto our ship?" Allen asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm a rubber man" he said stretching his cheek out.

"Oh My God, he really is rubber" Kohana said and then turned to Kanda. "Kanda are you and Allen together?"

"Why the hell would you think that?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"Well this is the guy me and Akki are meant to protect and I didn't believe Komui when he said this guy could turn into rubber, so I said if he's rubber then you Kanda love Allen, and it turns out he is rubber so Kanda do you love Allen?" Kohana explained/asked.

"Oh My God Kohana, Allen's blushing" I said seeing my brother blush when Kanda was asked if he loved him.

"And why are you supposed to protect me?" we heard Luffy asked from behind, before any of us could answer more people come onto the ship, there were three males, two females and some sort of animal. One of the males had green hair, black eyes, wearing a white shirt, black trousers, black boots, a very dark green bandana tied around his left forearm, a green belt and three swords.

One of the other males was blonde with his bangs coving his left eye, black eyes, wearing a black suit and tie with a blue under shirt and black shoes also smoking a cigarette.

The third male had black hear and eyes and a really long nose, wearing a brown dungarees with out a shirt on underneath, a white cloth acting as a belt, brown shoes, a bandana and weird goggles on top of the bandana.

One of the females had orange hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a blue and white shirt, a yellow short skirt and brown ankle high boots.

The second female had black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, purple trousers and purple boots.

And the strange animal looked like a toy reindeer wearing a pink hat with a white X on the front and maroon shorts.

"Luffy what did you think you were doing?!" shouted the orange haired girl.

"Well I wanted to see if they were enemies so I could fight them" answered Luffy.

"Um excuse me but who the hell are you guys?" Lavi asked.

"And why should we tell you" said the green haired guy reaching for his swords.

"Cause you're on our ship thick-a-shit" Kohana said. It was at this time that Lavi really noticed the girls that were infront of us and being himself ended up with a heart eye and shouting "STRIKE" while rushing towards them. But he didn't get far as the blonde guy kicked him in the face.

"Hey that was rude" Kohana and I said going to see if Lavi was alright and then all of a sudden the blonde guy was infront of us saying something about being in the presence of angels while holding our hands.

"The hell is going on?" Kohana asked before the blonde guy was faced with Kanda's sword Mugen and Allen's activated Innocence arm.

"Ok everyone calm down, we are not enemies" I said as I forced Allen to lower his clawed hand while Kohana had trouble forcing Kanda to sheath Mugen.

"Yeah, me and Akki were sent to protect Monkey D. Luffy because we believe he may have Innocence and is why he can turn into rubber" Kohana explained after finally getting Kanda to sheath Mugen.

"Um what's Innocence?" asked the reindeer creature.

"It….talks" I said looking at the reindeer.

"So……………KAWAII" Kohana shouted as we ran and hugged the little reindeer.

*Kohana's POV*

Me and Akki were hugging the cute little reindeer when it dawned on me that we still didn't know these people names except for Luffy.

"Ok we still need to know your names, but instead of getting into a fight how about we introduce ourselves first" I said still hugging the reindeer.

"That seems reasonable" said the black haired girl.

"Right well I'm Kohana Kanda and this is Akki Walker" I said pointing to Akki after we had put the reindeer down. "This is my brother Yu Kanda, but I wouldn't call him by his first name he hates it so just call him Kanda" I pointed to my brother.

"This is my brother Allen walker" Akki said pointing to her brother. "And this is Lavi _points to Lavi_. And Bookman _points to Bookman_."

"So know who are you guys?" Lavi asked.

"Well I'm guessing you already know Luffy, I'm Nami" said the orange haired girl. "This is Roronoa Zoro but we just call him Zoro" she continued pointing to the green haired guy. "The little reindeer you were hugging is Tony Tony Chopper but he is just known as Chopper _points to reindeer_. This is Nico Robin just call her Robin _points to black haired girl_.This is Usopp _points to the guy with the really long nose_. And this is Sanji _points to blonde guy_."

"Score!" we heard Lavi shout.

"What is it baka rabbit?" asked Kanda. (OMG he spoke XD)

"The person I have to protect is a hot girl" Lavi answered pointing to Robin.

"Awwwww that's not fair Kanda-Nii-san gets to protect the cute reindeer" I complained after figuring out that Kanda and Allen had to protect Chopper.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Akki asked.

"What, I didn't have a lot of sugar today so I will be slow" I said

(FF to nearest port)

We were now all on the going merry and Sanji said that he would need more supplies to feed all of us and after explaining Allen's appetite he decided to get twice as much as what he had planned.

"Are we almost done?" I asked looking around and keeping my eye out for any akuma.

"Almost my Mon Petite Fleur (little flower)" I heard Sanji say. As I was looking around I saw Allen's eye activate, turning to Akki we look in the same direction as Allen and see a guy standing near some pirate with clown make up. 'Oh crap' I think as we run towards him.

"Hey where are they going?" we hear Luffy ask as Akki activates her innocence shooting the gut with one of her energy arrows but missing and forcing the akuma to take its true form. 


End file.
